


Taking His Hand

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco's outlook has changed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Draco's outlook has changed.

**Title:** Taking His Hand  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Hands  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco's outlook has changed.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taking His Hand

~

Draco, believing himself wounded by Potter’s rejection their first year, had vowed never to offer Potter his hand again.

But when Potter had offered him _his_ hand, saving him from death by Fiendfyre, it became easier to accept a proffered hand from Harry. As they’d grown closer, Draco began looking forward to Harry’s company. But he never offered his hand.

Draco, now in formal robes, inspected himself in the mirror. “It’s time,” his mother whispered, and he nodded. Outside the wedding music started and with one last glance at his reflection, Draco prepared to finally offer his hand to Harry.

~


End file.
